Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.9 \times -\dfrac{11}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.9 \times 100\% = -90\%$ $ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times 100\% = -55\%$ Now we have: $ -90\% \times -55\% = {?} $ $ -90\% \times -55\% = 49.5 \% $